May the Greek gods help us!
by silent12reader
Summary: QW15 Day 2: Roommates. All female Fabray are legacies in Kappa Lambda Eta. So Quinn went through those crazy initiation dares, like her life depends on it. Now all she has to do to stay is to get a referral from her 'big sister'. It wouldn't be that hard, only if she didn't 'accidentally' cause her 'big sister's' break up with her girlfriend.


**Life got int the way.**

 **I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed on the last one liked it! That was a rough patch but you welcomed me warmly so why not work on other entries as well.**

 **To the guests of Day 1 entries:**

 **Jammy:** I knew I could always rely on you for awesome reviews! I tend to ramble when I don't know what I'm saying. You know I was one step close to killing Santana, but that's just cruel, and then I am always a fan of closure! I just had this idea that maybe if I'd have a chance of making it a two-shot or possible short story, then they could end up together. YES BECAUSE GREY'S ANATOMY IS LIFE, they're on their way to 12 seasons for a reason! Did you get the feels on Season 11 too? Because it just broke my heart and I can't. About the Quinntana, well, Quinn is already half-way emotionally cheating but I guess in every relationships, there's always this phase where you meet someone whom you just clicked right off the bat and no one can even understand the chemistry you have. You start to have some doubts but not enough to break off your relationship with someone because you don't just throw that away because there's this new person who gets you. - and I;m ranting again.

 **Guest:** I don't like Faberry either, I knew it was a risk. But if I was sticking with canon, and insist on merging Quinn and Santana's plot, I'd rather Quinn date Rachel than Brittany. The least I could do is make them fight whenever they're in the scene together. Their sex is necessary for the authentication of their relationship though.

 **Not necessarily a Pitch Perfect crossover, but I just watched PP2 when I was writing this so… May also include different familiar faces because come on, if we can have it all, why not?**

* * *

As they're approaching the Kappa Lambda Eta house, Quinn is feeling a mixture of excitement and a slight tinge of nervousness. Ever since she could remember, every girl in her family had pledged to Kappa Lambda Eta. So when Quinn reached college, it's just inevitable. When you're a Fabray, being a disappointment is never an option. So Quinn is determined to get in.

She had ruled her high school like it's a walk in the park: 'got straight A's, being a head Cheerio, dated the quarterback, and still managed to have her virginity until she graduates. Maybe the last part, she's not willing to admit out loud, but she's actually proud of it.

Her friend pulled her towards the center of the living room to hear more of the president's speech. Quinn followed and felt herself actually get sort of nervous. She shouldn't be nervous. Except when these girls hears that she's a Fabray, she already receives _that_ look, and she knew she already had different sets of standards expected from her. Her life had always been like this: do this, do that because it's what's expected from you. She's used to it by now.

There are bunch of girls standing on the stairs, each holding a candle looking at the new recruits. All of the girls were well dressed and sophisticated.

The blonde girl, as she remembers whose name is Aubrey, had just finished talking about the sorority's philanthropies, which Quinn already memorized even before she applied to this school. She hears whispers around her on how the president is so picky to its members. Quinn fights the urge to roll her eyes at this. She doesn't care how picky this Aubrey is. She'll get in, there's no other option. Once the speech was over, the room broke into conversations.

Quinn realized her friend was lost in the crowd, she decides to get herself a drink. As she leans by the counter, suddenly she feels a petite red head invades her personal space. She doesn't like red heads, they're usually annoying. She flustered a fake sweet smile and was about to tell the girl off when she noticed the girl's necklace with greek letters on it of the sorority's initials and realized the girl is a Kappa.

She takes in a deep breath before looking directly into the red head's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chloe!"

She's bubbly and perky. Kinda reminds her of Brittany, so somehow, Quinn feels that familiar warmth inside of her she didn't know she's missing.

Quinn decides she likes Chloe.

"Great to meet you. I'm Quinn," Quinn said.

"I know. I was a newbie when your sister was president. She's my big sister. I was the one who prank called you and told you I was pregnant with your boyfriend's child. And then…"

Oh she remembers. She and Finn had a big fight about it. Senior year. It's what ruined Finn's reputation on school. It's a week after the call that she was telling the story to her sister that she had said that it was just one of those 'Trials by Fire' of her sorority. She doesn't think taking it back will undo the damage so she didn't do anything about it.

"Right. It's all good."

"Awesome!" Chloe links their arms together and leads her upstairs to give her a tour of the house. "So has anyone ever told you that you have the best hair" asked Chloe.

The conversation continued between the two easily and Quinn couldn't believe that she'll find a girl like Chloe among the girls at Kappa.

"I think you already know how this works, but it's easy. You just have to do is get through the Trial of Fire. And then you're half-pledged!"

"Half-pledged?" Quinn looked back at Chloe in confusion. She had never heard that from her mother before.

"Oh, it's a secret we keep among the members. I understand if no one told you."

Chloe didn't elaborate as they went back downstairs.

Quinn finds herself getting sad when the girl in charge of recruitment says that the party is over. Chloe gently leads her towards the door and gives her a tight hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I know we'll really be fast friends, don't you think?"

Before Quinn can reply, Aubrey cuts in. "We'll meet again when we give you the first task."

Without a proper goodbye, Aubrey pulls Chloe inside the house.

Suddenly, Quinn feels another arm looped through hers. She looks at the girl in question and realized it's her friend Rachel. As Rachel rages on about how this is the perfect sorority for her, and how she already had her big sister picked out, Quinn could only think of getting in.

Once she's in, that's one big weight off of her shoulders. Only then can she finally enjoy her college life.

* * *

When Quinn graduated from high school, she thought she was done with cheerleading. She was only in the team because (like any other reason why she would do something) her sister was on it, and it's the popular posse in her school. She hates working out, maybe because her coach is a slave-driver, but she loves running occasionally in the mornings.

She and the rest of the pledges are doing _cardio. Cardio._ Why they're doing this, she has no idea. Her sister used to tell her, these Trials by Fire usually makes no sense, because it's only used to measure the guts of the pledges. Oh, and did she mention they're doing _cardio_ half naked while they're on heels? If she had known this dares would've been this absurd, she may have second guessed pledging for this sorority. She thinks Aubrey is just crazy.

And to make it more absurd (and embarrassing), they had to run across the courtyard, around the school premises, with people throwing raw eggs at them every once in a while.

Aubrey seems enjoying this, as she barks into her megaphone. It kinda reminds her of Sue Sylvester, only she's not wearing a tracksuit. She catches Chloe's eyes at the side, who gives her a bright smile and two thumbs up. Somehow, it doesn't have the same soothing effect, it usually has.

One of the pledges on her side had finally voiced out how insane this is and one tanned girl seemed to hear it. Aubrey commands them to halt, and they did, silently thanking the Greek gods for hearing their pleas. While Quinn is catching her breathe, she notices an intimidating tan girl walk towards their direction. She has the same necklace Chloe has so she must be one of the sisters at Kappa.

She stops near Quinn but didn't glance in her direction. She puts her hand on her hip as she addressed the poor girl at Quinn's right.

"What was that, Mason?"

The poor girl looked around and noticed she was the one being addressed. She slowly meets the other girl's gaze. She opens her mouth to answer but no words comes out. Quinn fights off the smirk threatening to form. That's how the nerds at school look like when she talks to them.

"Pathetic. If you can't even handle a simple Cardio workout, then you're not cut out to be a Kappa. Give me your scarf and go."

"I—what?"

"Scarf… and go!" The tanned girl repeats, louder this time.

"I just… My feet are hurting me! Stilettos are _not_ for running! Who even thought otherwise is a complete fashion-don't-even-think-about-it!" Poor girl insisted. Quinn took a moment to study the girl's form. She's one of those girls. Daddy's little princess, ma—

"Do we sell fertilizers?"

"What? No." The poor girl looked completely confused. Even Quinn.

"Then why do you think we give a crap!" The tan girls shouts as the other Kappa bursts into giggles, the initiates cowering in fear. "Shopping is your only cardio, huh?" The tan girl says, smirking as she crosses her arm looking at the poor girl up and down.

The poor girl smiles smuggle probably thinking she's already at sister's good side.

"So you think our tasks are stupid?"

The poor girl quickly shakes her head. That's just a complete 180 in there.

"But you said—"

"I just meant—"

"Santana. Stop torturing the girl." Chloe is already at her side chastising her.

 _Santana_ shrugs, looks back at the poor girl. "Just run bare-footed."

" _What?"_

"If your stilettos are killing you, then get rid of it and continue your laps!" Santana shouts again.

Before the poor girl can defend herself, Santana steps closer and glares at her, "Oh and before you try to be a smart-ass. You'll do it, or you'll give me your scarf and you'll go. _Otherwise…_ I'll rip it off from you so hard I may have to—"

"Santana, I think she gets your point." Thank God for Chloe. Nobody will survive initiation week without her.

The poor girl removed her heels and gets bare-footed. Aubrey and the other Kappa, with a smirk on their faces, orders them to resume their running.

Before Chloe returns to the sidelines she tells the other girl, "There's just two more laps, okay? Just bare with it… and just stay away from Santana. She's like the queen of comebacks, so she could make you run for your money if you try to beat her to her game."

Quinn doesn't know if she'll like Santana. But she's clearly someone to look out for.

* * *

Quinn's challenge came in the middle of the week. It's easy. She just have to do some kind of kissing spree. No big deal, she had done a kissing booth before.

She's currently making out with the school's founder statue. Yes, _statue._ Full-on make out with tongues and all that. It's disgusting, and she wonders what kind of germs she's going to get from this stony-lips, clearly it wouldn't be herpes.

When she's done, she gets off the platform and ignore the funny looks the students were giving her and walks back to a giggling Chloe who just put down her phone.

"Please tell me, that's not going to the internet."

Chloe laughs and hands her a mouthwash, which Quinn happily took. "Oh, we only show these stuff on Kappa parties. Only few people comes to those."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the sarcasm.

"Now that's the fourth of the list." Chloe says as she taps on her phone.

After rinsing her mouth, Quinn turns to Chloe excitedly. She had kissed a mathlete (who almost had a heart attack), a puppy (it's quite disgusting, and it may take a while before she looks at another puppy again), someone who has a microphone and is in the middle of an announcement or speech (that was some show), and now, she had just Frenched a statue.

Really, the last one couldn't be any worse.

After this, she'd be a Kappa.

Everything is all and well.

Chloe turns to her and smiles brightly again. See, how bad could it be?

"I saved the easiest for the last. You know, just to give you a break from all that make out sessions." Chloe giggles and Quinn rolls her eyes at her. Really? You call that easy?

"Let's just get over it."

They started walking as Chloe loops her arms on to hers. "It's simple. Just kiss a girl who is currently with someone."

Kiss a girl. Okay, that comes a close –second to the mathlete. Given she had never kissed a girl before, but how is that different from kissing a guy you don't know, right? They both have lips, they both have tongues.

Quinn shrugs as they started looking for her target. She guesses it's actually a good thing that it's the last. She can still taste the statue's lips on her tongue, and she's wondering if it's worse than the puppy's saliva.

She cringe at the thought.

Quinn looks at the vicinity and wondered who she would kiss. It's not like it's hard to look for a girl within a group of people. That's a pretty common sight. Quinn decides she's gonna be picky. It's an easy one, a laid back, so she just had to choose someone who wouldn't make a scene. Sometimes people could react badly about this.

She looks around and finds herself having difficulty choosing. She looks at their friends and she thinks they would be judgmental. What's the use of being a Kappa if you'd already have a bed reputation, right?

Chloe looks at her in confusion when thirty minutes after, she hasn't chosen anyone yet. "Quinn, you do know we're on a clock, right? You only have five minutes left."

Quinn bites her lip. She didn't expect it to be this hard. Just kiss any girl, right? Easiest choice. "I know. I just need to find someone."

"It's not like they're not everywhere." Chloe laughs. "I just got a text from Ally and she said there are already 13 girls who finished their tasks. We're only choosing from the first 15, Quinn. Aubrey sticks by the rules, she wouldn't consider you even if you have a good background."

"Good. Because I don't need her to consider me because of my background. I think I'm doing great by myself just fine." Quinn snaps.

Chloe raises her hands in defense, "okay. Okay."

Quinn sighs. She doesn't mean to snap. She just wants to be distinguished because she's Quinn and not a Fabray.

She knows she's losing time so she promised herself she'd look up and whoever the first person she sees, she'll kiss.

What are the odds.

She looks up and sees Santana talking wildly to another girl. She thinks it's an initiate because Santana looks frustrated.

She thinks the pros of the situation. Clearly, Santana would understand if she gets kissed by an initiate. She wouldn't make a big deal out of it, and also, the other girl would understand it. Not to mention the praises she's gonna get for the guts of kissing a Kappa – a very intimidating Kappa.

Quinn takes a deep breath and starts marching front, ignoring the loud 'finally!' Chloe exasperated.

Just like any other tasks, she goes in there and ignores the looks both girls gave her, even the 'I wouldn't do that if I were you – no… Don't!' of Chloe.

Because she just grabbed Santana, puts her hand at the back of her head and kissed her.

Santana was not responding and Quinn can't have that, so she tries to trace her lower lip with her tongue. It always had to be a French kiss.

When Quinn tries that though, Santana fights her back, and almost pushes her off. _Almost._ Quinn always thinks, 'if you can't do it the first time, then you're not an Alpha." Quinn is an Alpha. Always has been, always will be. So she has to this the first time, no second chances.

Quinn keeps her hold on Santana firm. She snakes her hand on her waist, to get a better hold and changes her angle. She may be a virgin, but she's the best goddamn kisser in her high school. While doing so, she puts her left hand – the one on Santana's waist, on Santana's back inching its way to Santana's ass. Quinn's kind of proud herself. She knows how to make a man crave for her in a slow, teasing manner. A girl wouldn't be any different, right?

She hears yelling surrounding her, probably from the girl Santana's with, and Chloe trying to calm her down. And a lot of catcalls. It's a rule not to tell anyone that an act is for the Kappa's Trial of Fire, but everyone assumes it was. Well maybe not this. Because two hot girls making out could be a daily occurrence in this university. Quinn wouldn't know.

At some point, Quinn pulls back, just a little for Santana to open her mouth slightly, and then Quinn sweeps right back in to enter her tongue.

Quinn and her manipulation and sneakiness. She's a ninja, really.

After a minute or so, she finally pulls back.

That is how you wrap up your initiation.

She looks straight at Santana's eyes to see her reaction. She's not expecting anything, but she hopes to see some recognition. She has to admit, _that_ is some ballsy move.

She did see a recognition.

Along with anger, contempt and a little bit of confusion.

When the girl Santana's with lets out a silent sob, and a faint 'we're done', all of those quickly disappeared, and were replaced with panic, desperation, and distress.

Santana's usual confident, daunting face is now alarmingly wounded.

Quinn immediately feels bad. What had she done?

Santana tries to call after her, but the girl was already far ahead.

She knows Santana is about to lash out but Chloe stands in front of her silently looking at her, hoping to convey the unspoken truth.

Santana is tiny, and Chloe too. But Quinn can only imagine, Santana shoving Chloe aside in one brutally swift motion and having her way with her.

 _Hell hath no fury to like woman scorned._

Santana takes a calming breath as she closes her eyes, hands clenched to fists at her side, muttering a quiet yet laced with venom, "Get her out of my sight."

Without any adieu, Chloe drags Quinn away from the fuming girl.

When they're far away, Quinn can still feel her heart beating wildly. She didn't know she got scared. She didn't know she could feel bad about it. So much for choosing someone who wouldn't make a scene.

"That was the _easiest_ task, Quinn. There are hundreds of girls out there, h _undreds._ And you picked Santana? Out of everyone simply lying around, talking nonsense to a bunch of people, you chose Santana?" Chloe reprimands her, pacing in front of her, talking wildly.

Now Chloe is mad too.

"I didn't know—"

But Chloe is not listening to her, instead she's already talking on the phone, explaining the situation to Aubrey.

Sometimes Quinn wonders if she had a thing for trouble or not.

* * *

Candles were lit all over the Kappa House. There are 7 pledges who made it this far, and is now standing blindfolded in the living room.

"You have made it through the Trials of Fire, you are now molded and forged by fire…" Aubrey continues with her speech, as Quinn and the other pledges removes their blindfolds.

Quinn adjusts to the darkness. She hears Rachel's squeal beside her.

Quinn can't believe she passed.

According to Chloe, Santana was with her girlfriend three days ago, and they were just in the middle of a _really_ legit fight. Quinn, being the clueless, oblivious human being that she is, just walked straight in and made it worse which resulted to them breaking up.

Chloe consoles her and tells her it's not her fault. They've been fighting… Quinn didn't know… It's an honest mistake.

It's not her fault, Santana can't tell her (ex) girlfriend that she doesn't know Quinn and it was all a misunderstanding, Aubrey says it's been tradition to keep the Trials among the member of Kappa, and they're not about to break it now.

Still Quinn seeks for Santana.

She's not with the other Kappas who were welcoming the new sisters, instead she's in the back of the room, looking sullenly at her phone.

Quinn decides she should just go and apologize. It's not her fault. She didn't know. A mantra she keeps on repeating to help her sleep at night.

She didn't know she'd be bothered by it, but she really is. The kiss, and Santana's look after is all she could think of for three days.

She's about to walk in her direction when Aubrey herself blocks her view.

She stops and composes herself. Aubrey smiles at her, and gives her a small box. Quinn raises her brow at this. She accepts and opens it, and for the first time, she felt pride right back to where it belongs. It _the_ necklace. It's what her mother and sister and all the other girls in their family has.

"Congratulations," Aubrey said. "You're now sister of Kappa Lambda Eta. You earned it."

Quinn finally let herself feel the bliss and contentment wash over her. She traces the initials over the pendant. She smiles as she feels the swell of pride overcome her.

"May I?"

Quinn was surprised that Aubrey is looking being civil with her. She nods anyway, and turns her back on the Kappa's president as she puts her hair on the side.

As Aubrey puts the necklace on her, she whispers. "She's gonna get through it."

When the necklace is locked, Quinn turns slowly to Aubrey. "I never liked Sadie for her anyway. And soon, Santana would realize she's better off without her. You just have to let her breathe. Steer off of her for a while."

Quinn nods slowly. Aubrey seems pleased at this as she guides Quinn out of the house as they head to the courtyard for the induction night.

Soon, they were accompanied by her now sisters. She vaguely heard any of the things Rachel, Aubrey of Chloe is telling her. For someone unknown reason, she yearns for a certain Kappa's attention.

It's just the guilt.

It's not her fault. She didn't know.

She makes sure to get herself too drunk to care.

She meets at least half of the Kappa and few people from other sororities and fraternities.

She also makes sure she made out with Austin, a guy from Omega Chi Delta, so she could forget everything else and hopes for the best that the next few days will be better than her yesterdays.

* * *

The next day, they are all ready to move in to the sorority house.

"You know what they say, the harder part than getting in is staying in." Ally, a petite girl with brunette hair, says as she clasped her hands together facing the new pledges.

Apparently, when Chloe mentioned that after the Trials by Fire, they are half-pledged, it meant that the Kappas are more than willing to tear the new members in to half, maybe entirely if needs be.

All seven of them has to room with an existing member of Kappa for two weeks. They said that at the process of practically sharing everything, and being the first and last face you see at the end and start of your day, they will get to know each other more. At the end of the duration of the task, they shall get a referral from their 'big sister'. If not, then it's time to pack their backs and go… and cry.

At least they had experienced what it'd be like to be a Kappa, right?

Lauren and Camila take some of her bags and leads her to the hallways.

Camila is a louder version of Chloe.

And Quinn usually wouldn't mind, but she's currently nursing a hangover so…

She could barely process a word Camila is saying but she appreciates the warm welcoming.

Sigh. "-Unfortunately, you got Santana."

At that, Quinn's head snapped towards the girl, which caused another headache but she ignored it.

" _What?"_

Both of the girls' hands were raised. "We drew lots, okay? So we can assure you, that we had 100% nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure you are not punishing me for what I did?"

"No… No!" They both denied, both closing in and putting a comforting arms around her.

"Chloe tries to pitch in, but you know Aubrey. She's like marred to rules or whatever."

She thinks she might want to punch Aubrey in the face. Last night, she was all _'steer off of her for a while. Let her breathe.'_

Quinn mimics the other blonde girl in her mind as she rolls her eyes and makes a face.

If she didn't know any better, she thinks Aubrey has some vendetta against her.

Or maybe the universe has.

Clearly, Santana does.

"Normally she isn't a bitch."

Lauren snorts. Quinn looks at her in disbelief.

Camila nudges Lauren and recovers quickly. "Okay, she usually is. But I like her. She's funny, and smart. Anyway, she'd be a lot more tolerable on her good days… but she just recently broke up with her girlfriend. So she's all over the place right now."

They hear shouting and they were met by a crying blonde girl who was rushing out of a room.

Camila hugs her and says, "Here we are. Remember, it's just two weeks. All you have to do is get a 'yes' from her."

Lauren adds, "and maybe, stay alive. Of course that's important too."

Quinn braces herself. These two are not helping at all.

" _Hey, it's me again. I've been trying to reach you all night. I know it's early... or late if you haven't slept like me. But um, I'm pretty sure after this message I will have officially filled your voicemail so I... I'm coming over. We can fix this."_

Santana sounded tired and wounded. And Quinn wonders if there's a slight chance that she could go and beg Aubrey for another room assignment. She wouldn't mind having Aubrey herself. She has a feeling, right now, she's a lot more bearable than Santana.

Santana still has her back on them, but she had noticed the presence of the three.

"I said get out Patrice! I swear to the Greeks if I see your stupid blonde hair again I'm gonna— What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Okay, so maybe getting her a 'yes' won't be a walk in the park.

* * *

 **This comes to a close - second to my favorite entry. And I personally want to continue this, because just think of all the fun we could have seeing Santana torture Quinn with crazy dares and Quinn hating her( but secretly, gradually, painfully falling for her in the process as she gets to know the real Santana) it's gonna be a classic love-hate slow burn kinda thing and you must hate me for knowing about this. (sorry not sorry)**

 **But I already have my heart set out for this other theme. Ugh. I wished I could continue with all, but I think it's safe to just pick one, because I needed to get back on This Time Around.**

 **I thought of doing smut, but I figured, it's Quinn and Santana in one room, it's bound to happen, so others must have done it, right?**

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
